Entre líneas
by Alba Adler
Summary: —En el juicio del estado de Virginia contra Temperance Brennan, el jurado encuentra a la acusada culpable del homicidio en primer grado del Doctor Jeffrey Colbert, por lo que se le sentencia a la pena de muerte por inyección…
1. Prefacio

**Siempre se me olvida, aunque creo que ya lo sabemos todos: los personajes no son míos, por lo menos no los importantes. Lean por favor, y dejen un review si quieren que lo continúe. ;-)**

**Se trata de otro fic ambientado en algún momento de la tercera temporada.**

**Entre líneas**

_Prefacio_

_El rostro de cada uno de los miembros del jurado era sereno pero en algunos de ellos se lograba colar cierta expresión de simpatía; sin embargo, aquella simpatía fácilmente podía confundirse con la lástima inspirada por una mujer joven y sana, destinada a pasar la mejor parte de su vida en una celda en el mejor de los casos, o a ser ejecutada después de una muy larga espera, en el peor. _

_La doctora Brennan puso atención a cada uno de los detalles a su alrededor, mentalmente pensaba en la mejor forma de describir la escena en algún capítulo de su novela. Sonrió con discreción, tenía gracia la forma extraña en que su mente funcionaba, pero no lo consideraba criticable dadas las circunstancias. De todos los juicios en los que había estado presente, ese era, sin lugar a dudas, el de mayor importancia._

_Los expertos de la fiscalía, aunque muy poco acertados en sus conclusiones, se mostraron seguros y convencieron con un lenguaje coloquial del que ella carecía. A ningún miembro del Jeffersonian le estuvo permitido participar en un carácter distinto al de testigo presencial de los hechos y la defensa se vio muy limitada en cuanto a recursos. _

_Un murmullo general fue seguido por decenas de personas al ponerse de pie, Temperance giró ligeramente el rostro y a un par de metros de distancia recibió un guiño envalentonador de Booth. En cada juicio al que asistían juntos ese gesto se repetía, pero en esa ocasión, le faltaba la seguridad habitual y, por supuesto, generalmente deseaban un veredicto de culpabilidad como recompensa a sus esfuerzos. Querían al malo tras las rejas, pero esta vez era distinto._

_Cuando la juez abrió el sobre, las piernas de Temperance temblaron ligeramente, aunque aquella le pareció una respuesta fisiológica normal causada por el estrés al que estaba sometida. A pesar del silencio exigido en esos momentos, una oleada de murmullos apagados llenaba la sala como el zumbido propio de un enjambre de abejas. Levantó el rostro y respiró profundamente tratando de mantener su presión arterial estable._

—_En el juicio del estado de Virginia contra Temperance Brennan, el jurado encuentra a la acusada culpable del homicidio en primer grado del Doctor Jeffrey Colbert, por lo que se le sentencia a la pena de muerte por inyección…_

_La ahora condenada dio un leve paso hacia atrás para conservar el equilibrio. El zumbido en sus oídos la ayudaba a ignorar las voces a su alrededor y mantenerse firme. Para cuando fue capaz de controlar las nauseas alguien ya le sujetaba un codo con más fuerza de la necesaria. Se dejó abrazar y por encima del hombro de Booth vio a Ángela llorar recargada en el pecho de Hodgins; a Russ y su padre de pie, visiblemente conmocionados; y un pequeño mar de rostros más, conocidos y no, que reflejaban por igual curiosidad y pena._

—_Apelaremos —declaró su abogada con convicción profesional, mientras reunía sus papeles y los metía sin orden alguno dentro de un costoso portafolios de piel color negro._

_Temperance asintió._

_A lo lejos su padre movió los labios y en silencio dijo: te quiero. Ella asintió. _

—_No me importa cómo —susurró Booth en su oído, apretándola con más fuerza de la necesaria—, te voy a sacar de esto, ¿entiendes?_

_Un par de policías se acercaba a ella y cuando logró separarse de su compañero, éste la miró a los ojos de forma penetrante, apretó sus brazos y, como si fuera de crucial importancia obtener de ella una respuesta, repitió urgentemente:_

— _¿Entiendes?_

_Pero ella sólo tuvo tiempo de asentir antes de ser llevada de nuevo a una celda. _


	2. 1 Giras y giros

**_Si les gusta no olviden dejar un review para saber si continuar o no, no les quita ni medio minuto. _**

**_Saludos y gracias por leer!_**

**_PD: Ya sabemos todos, los personajes no son míos, bla bla, bla..._**

_1. Giras y giros_

Considerando los fines de semana previo y el posterior a las vacaciones navideñas, Temperance Breannan, la autora de moda, tenía el tiempo exacto para cumplir con los días exigidos por la editorial para promover su nuevo libro. Pasaría Navidad en Canadá y recibiría el año nuevo en Europa. Sintió un pinchazo de culpa cuando, entre su cajón, una fotografía reciente salió a flote: Russ, Amy, las niñas y su padre sonreían felices a la mitad de una comida familiar. A pesar de ya haber transcurrido cierto tiempo desde el reencuentro con su padre y hermano, la palabra familia y sus derivadas la hacían sentir incómoda, fuera de lugar.

Quería a las personas de la foto. Sabía que sus recién desempolvados lazos familiares con un simple nudo volverían a ser fuertes; pero, a diferencia de la gente común, ella ya no dependía de ellos para seguir su camino y se hallaba perfectamente cómoda sin ataduras sentimentales. Llevaba muchos años así y había aprendido de forma difícil que la costumbre es una fuerza más poderosa aún que la genética.

Hizo los debidos recordatorios en su agenda, la cerró y abrió un archivo de Hodgins con los resultados de las pruebas realizadas al cuerpo encontrado en Alaska y al que calculaban cerca de doce mil años de antigüedad. Empezó a estudiar los datos y a reunirlos metódicamente en un documento hasta que la puerta de su oficina se abrió sin ser golpeada. No necesitó levantar la vista para conocer al autor de tal impertinencia.

El agente Booth se movía libremente por la oficina y con un par de pasos llegó hasta el perchero, tomó la chaqueta que pendía de él y sin mayor ceremonia se la arrojó a la doctora Brennan.

—Tenemos un caso —le dijo después de tragar un bocado y con un emparedado a medio terminar en la mano.

—Booth, no he almorzado y tengo trabajo —protesto; sin embargo, cerró la computadora y de mal modo cogió su chaqueta.

—Vamos, vamos. Si nos damos prisa tendrás el cuerpo aquí a tiempo para ir a la sesión con Sweets. Toma —sacó una manzana de su bolsillo y se la ofreció.

—No me jales —le advirtió, señalándolo con el dedo índice cuando el hombre la tomó por el codo y tiró de ella.

La mujer mordió la manzana con fuerza y lo siguió en silencio hasta subirse a la camioneta después de dar un par de instrucciones a Hodgins y Ángela.

—¿Has medido tu colesterol últimamente? —preguntó Brennan durante la luz roja del segundo semáforo.

Él la miró con desconfianza y se llevó el emparedado a la boca para darle una gran mordida. No contestó.

—El consumo de grandes cantidades de carnes rojas aumenta el colesterol y en hombres de tu edad puede causar…

—¡Tengo treinta y cinco! No soy un viejo y mi colesterol está bien —reclamó sacudiendo el emparedado frente a ella e involuntariamente salpicando trozos de lechuga y pepinillo a su alrededor—. Esa manzana puede hacerte más daño a ti que un cerdo entero a mí. No está desinfectada —añadió cuando ella mordía nuevamente la fruta.

Haciendo un gesto, Temperance tomó un pañuelo desechable y escupió un trozo de manzana en él. Antes de poder reclamarle algo a su compañero, su teléfono celular vibro y luego emitió un sonido similar al de los viejos teléfonos de disco.

—Brennan —contestó al tiempo que el vehículo se ponía en marcha de nuevo—. Bien… ¿de qué se trata?... No… ¿Cómo?... ¡Eso no es posible!...—su expresión se tornó ofendida mientras continuaba escuchando—. Entiendo… Entiendo… No hay problema, avísame en cuanto tengas noticias. Gracias.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Booth mirándola por el espejo retrovisor.

Brennan negó con la cabeza pero mantuvo el ceño fruncido. Dejó los restos de la manzana en el tablero de la camioneta y encendió el radio como muestra de que no tenía interés en conversar en ese momento. Transcurrieron varios minutos pasando de un semáforo a otro hasta llegar a las afueras de la ciudad donde se estacionaron en las afueras de un parque nacional, donde varias patrullas con las sirenas encendidas llamaban la atención de todos los paseantes.

Caminaron cerca de tres kilómetros por un terreno agreste y cada vez que Booth le ofrecía la mano a su compañera para ayudarla a subir o bajar alguna falla, ella la rechazaba con dignidad y a cambio buscaba apoyo en un tronco o rama. Se detuvieron al tener frente a ellos un pequeño claro con varios arbustos recién plantados y media docena de oficiales haciendo guardia frente a una zona delimitada con la típica cinta amarilla.

—¡Ahí lo tienes, Huesos! —exclamó Booth con tono triunfal—. Los alumnos de una secundaria estatal tenían una campaña de reforestación y mientras plantaban árboles se encontraron con eso —señaló el cadáver calcinado a sus pies—. Supongo que tenían en mente otra clase de abono…

Con movimientos profesionales la doctora Brennan se abrió pasó entre la multitud y se agachó hasta colocar su rostro a veinte centímetros del cuerpo. Vistió sus manos con un par de guantes esterilizados y procedió al examen.

—¡Hey, gente! —Gritó Booth tras dar un par de palmadas para llamar la atención de los presentes—. Dejen trabajar a _mi_ experta.

El uso del posesivo le ganó una mirada de advertencia de la _experta_ en cuestión, que sirvió para dejarle bien claro que ella no le pertenecía a nadie, agente del FBI o no.

— ¿Qué nos puedes decir? — fingió no haber notado su mirada de molestia y se acercó a ella.

—No tiene cabeza —declaró de forma simple.

Varios de los oficiales soltaron disimuladas risitas burlonas y miraron a la mujer como si esperaran que su siguiente declaración fuera asegurar que la víctima era un humano.

—¿Ella es la experta? —preguntó un oficial gordo y calvo, fingiendo inocencia.

— Hombre, entre 35 y 40 años de edad, caucásico. La muerte debió suceder entre diez y doce meses atrás… Necesito trasladar el cuerpo al Jeffersonian para que Hodgins tome muestras —en su mejor papel de profesional, Temperance se quitó los guantes y los puso en las manos del oficial calvo al ponerse de pie.

Booth caminó a su lado con satisfacción y la escuchó pedir un equipo especializado para hacer el traslado del cuerpo lo más pronto posible.

Dentro de la rara dinámica con que funcionaban, muy pocas veces necesitaban recurrir a las palabras para manifestar la confianza que tenían en sus habilidades. Aunque para ojos extraños una relación cordial entre caracteres tan distintos resultara imposible, ellos la habían hecho funcionar y trascender hasta el ámbito de lo personal. Con el paso del tiempo habían llegado a conocerse tan bien que preveían sus reacciones y con ello ya tenían una ventaja natural.

No había muchas cosas que la doctora Brennan pudiera mantener en secreto para su compañero y frecuentemente se encontraba diciendo algo que excedía los límites de la prudencia establecidos por la reservada educación católica del agente Booth. Resultaba inevitable, hablar con él era simplemente pensar en voz alta; ya no se desconcertaba cuando ella confesaba algo y él, lejos de manifestar sorpresa, sonreía como si sólo estuviera confirmándole lo que ya sabía.

Esa tarde, mientras esperaban la llegada del equipo de traslado, sentados en un tronco seco a medio bosque, por la simple forma en que Booth tamborileaba los dedos sobre una rodilla, ella supo que deseaba contarle algo. No dudó que también él estuviera entendiendo el sencillo acto de frotarse las manos como la petición de unos minutos para hablar.

Él se armó con su más encantadora sonrisa y, en lo que fácilmente podía ser considerada una manía compulsiva, se desabrochó el primer botón de la camisa y aflojó su corbata. Alzó las cejas de forma breve para invitarla a empezar y ella no necesito mayor persuasión pata tomar la palabra.

—¿Sabes quién es el doctor Jeffrey Colbert? —preguntó de forma casual. Su compañero negó con la cabeza—. Tengo entendido que es médico forense y da clases en una universidad. Me demandó por plagio.

Alarma e indignación aparecieron en el rostro del agente y ella se apresuró a tranquilizarlo:

—Mi editora dice que no es serio. Parece que es algo frecuente en todos los autores cuando alcanzan cierto éxito. Ya tienen abogados trabajando en el caso y no hay de qué preocuparse, pero mi gira promocional se pospuso. Creo que pasaré las fiestas de fin de año en la ciudad.

—Tu padre y tu hermano estarán contentos de tenerte con ellos — declaró, adivinando con rapidez el motivo real de su inquietud—. Son tu familia y te quieren como tú a ellos… —tomó su mano y la apretó con confianza— Date un poco más de tiempo para sentirte cómoda entre ellos.

Ella suspiró. Tal vez su compañero no tenía idea de cuantos huesos tenía el cuerpo humano ni era capaz de decir si la porosidad de una tibia era la adecuada según la edad, pero tenía un talento casi sobrenatural para entender las reacciones y la compleja forma en que los humanos se relacionaban entre sí. Confiaba en él y aunque su lógica no estuviera asegurándole que tenía razón, sus palabras la harían por lo menos dudar.

Dadas sus escasas habilidades para socializar y los muchos años separada de su familia, estaba segura de que la convivencia no sería fácil y llevaría tiempo, pero eventualmente lo lograría. Él lo pensaba así y ella confiaba en sus instintos.

Brennan asintió y por un momento detuvo la mirada en la mano de él sujetando la suya. Eso bastó para hacerlo cambiar de pose y, en un gesto más propio entre colegas del mismo sexo, golpear ligeramente su hombro con el puño.

Hicieron una larga pausa y cuando él se disponía a tomar su turno para hablar, un par de jovencitos llegó hasta ellos para informarles que el quipo del Jeffersonian estaba listo para encargarse del traslado. Los becarios, que a pesar de su edad ya tenían amplia experiencia con la doctora Brennan, sabían, sin necesidad de recibir la orden, que debían esperarla y también que tendrían a la mujer respirando detrás de sus nucas hasta ver a su preciado tesoro llegar íntegro a la seguridad del laboratorio.

Dejaron la conversación pendiente y ambos se enfrascaron en los detalles del caso. La identificación se complicaba al no tener la cabeza ni posibilidad de buscar ayuda con los registros dentales. Por el rápido examen realizado, Brennan dudaba mucho que Cam pudiera obtener huellas dactilares confiables y eso dejaba la mayor parte de la responsabilidad de lado del FBI: Booth debería esforzarse en hallar una cabeza capaz de embonar a la perfección con el cuerpo de la víctima. En los registros de desaparecidos en los días cercanos al deceso no encontraron coincidencias. Era complicado, pero el equipo había obtenido victorias en casos más oscuros.

Cerca de las seis de la tarde todos se habían marchado a cenar y únicamente la doctora Brennan y el agente Booth aún se preparaban para salir. A pesar de los ruidos que a esas avanzadas horas el estómago de ambos producía, no podían darse el lujo de ir a comer: Sweets los esperaba para su sesión semanal. La versión oficial era que se trataba de un intercambio con el que los tres obtenían algo a cambio. El terapeuta saciaba la curiosidad ante su aparente disfuncionalidad y ellos se beneficiaban de los acertados perfiles que el jovencito les proporcionaba.

En realidad, aunque ninguno estuviera dispuesto a aceptarlo, sentían cierto aprecio por Sweets y lo consideraban ya una especie de hijo adoptivo en el laboratorio. También era interesante la forma en que a media sesión se escuchaban decir algo que en otras circunstancias mantendrían en secreto. Disfrutaban cada nuevo detalle que conocían en esas horas, porque, después de todo, ambos tenían cierta adicción por llegar al fondo de cualquier misterio y ellos en sí representaban un misterio a ojos del otro.

Como cada semana después de la sesión, Brennan se dirigió a la salida principal del edificio, la misma que usaban para llegar al pequeño merendero a tres calles de distancia donde solían cenar. Booth se detuvo frente al elevador y la miró inquieto. Se disculpó rápidamente por no poder acompañarla en esa ocasión y al oprimir el botón del estacionamiento se ofreció a llevarla a su departamento.

—No, gracias, iré a cenar y pediré un taxi— dijo tranquila, y aunque decidió no preguntar sobre su compromiso, la curiosidad en el tono de su voz resultaba evidente.

—Tengo un… tipo de cita —explicó deteniendo la puerta del ascensor con una mano—. Es la mamá de una amiga de Parker. La conocí cuando hacía unas compras en el supermercado… —añadió mirando la pared cercana.

—Bien… diviértete —se despidió con una expresión neutral antes de darle la espalda y seguir su camino, segura de que esa era la conversación pendiente de horas antes.

No representaba sorpresa alguna que su compañero buscara una relación. Físicamente era atractivo, el tipo de hombre que llamaba la atención entre el sexo opuesto pero, sobre todo, tenía muy arraigada la idea de una familia como objetivo principal en la vida.

Temperance tomó asiento en la mesa de siempre, cerca de la ventana y lejos de la puerta. Ignoró la sorpresa de los camareros al verla entrar sola y se ocultó en el menú para revisar la lista de ensaladas. Sin embargo, cuando llegó el momento de ordenar, sólo pidió un pay de manzana.


	3. 2 Pausas

_Hola! Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Gracias por leer, por los reviews y por la paciencia!_

**_2. Pausas_**

La lasaña estaba soberbia, el vino no le pedía nada a aquellas costosas botellas que solían servir en las galas del Jeffersonian y a su compañera no podía hacérsele objeción alguna. Sara Patrick tenía unos ojos verdes que parecían aclararse cuando lo escuchaban con atención. Su sonrisa era sincera y su voz relajante. Hacía tanto tiempo que Booth no sostenía una conversación larga sin inmiscuir asuntos laborales en ella que se sentía fuera de práctica.

Finalmente Booth se había convencido de que, sin importar lo lejos que nadara, jamás llegaría a ese distante punto en el horizonte donde mar y cielo se unen y conviven en armonía. Podía, sin embargo, nadar lo suficiente para tocar las costas, sentir la cálida arena de una playa y poner sus pies en tierra firme. Eso era real, tan real como los dedos que acaba de rozar por accidente al tirar el salero.

Sara era una mujer inteligente, él no era el tipo de hombres dispuesto a conformarse con una cabeza hueca disimulada por una cara bonita y un buen cuerpo. Para su buena fortuna Sara lo tenía todo más el plus de ser divertida de forma intencional, lo que representaba una maravillosa oleada de aire fresco. Lo más importante: tenía una hija y para ella la familia era un objetivo y no un tema a estudiar en una clase de antropología.

Por supuesto pensar en formar una familia en ese momento era adelantar la película casi hasta el final; después de todo, a pesar de llevar semanas con coqueteos y encuentros casuales, estaban en una segunda cita. La primera en la que no estaban cuidando a los chicos e intercalando el cuidado de una rodilla raspada con los torpes intentos de iniciar una conversación personal.

Sorprendentemente estando solos la conversación fluía de forma natural, sin pausas incómodas ni carraspeos innecesarios. Todo marchaba de maravilla y el único _pero_ apareció cuando el teléfono celular de Booth sonó inmisericorde cuando él y su cita estaban a punto de compartir el postre.

A pesar de todo su profesionalismo no fue capaz de reprimir un sonoro bufido; no le agradaba recibir llamadas de trabajo en su tiempo libre, mucho menos cuando las cosas marchaban bien con el caso en turno: no tenían una identificación del cuerpo, pero sabían que había sido decapitado post-mortem y que el cuerpo había sido trasladado después de esto desde una zona cercana a Virginia Beach. Los dedos de las manos de la víctima habían sido quemados con ácido, no había implantes, o cirugías que pudieran dar una pista sobre su identidad, lo que hacía las cosas difíciles; motivo por el cual su ego se acrentaba pensando que justamente por eso el caso le había sido asignado a él y a su equipo. De cualquier forma toda esa información estaba incluida en el reporte que a primera hora de la mañana dejó en la oficina del jefe.

Booth —dijo, tratando de no atragantarse con la comida que aún estaba en su boca—...Sí, señor… Tengo un caso abierto, pero creo que Stevens puede encargarse… Sí, señor; entiendo. Salgo para allá inmediatamente.

Sara lo miró con la nariz arrugada y se encogió de hombros con resignación aunque sin lograr esconder del todo la frustración que esa pausa inesperada en su cita le provocaba.

—Lo siento, tengo que irme —se disculpó con un suspiro—. Pero te debo una, ¿te llamó más tarde y cenamos? —le preguntó con su sonrisa más seductora después de darle un beso en la mejilla.

Ella por supuesto dijo que sí.

Por segunda vez en menos de una semana, Booth se presentó en el Jeffersonian para secuestrar a Temperance Brennan, quien tardó más de lo usual en notar su presencia. Tenía los ojos fijos en la pantalla de la computadora y aparentemente en un estado de concentración tan elevado que la audición estaba de sobra.

—¡Huesos! —Gritó por tercera vez—. Tenemos un caso.

—Sí, Hodgins está avanzando con el arma… ¿Sabes? No tengo idea de cómo obtuvo su título, pero el Doctor Jeffrey Colbert no sería capaz de distinguir una fractura por compresión aunque le picara las costillas —empezó a reírse con entusiasmo hasta que la seriedad de Booth la obligó a tratar de explicar su broma—. Es gracioso porque generalmente las costillas —… Es gracioso —Añadió, ligeramente cohibida.

—Apuesto que sí. Pero tenemos que irnos. Nuevo caso—. Repitió Booth, con la ligera sospecha de que requeriría por lo menos un par de semanas para entender la gracia del chiste que acababa de perderse.

—Ya tenemos un caso —le gruñó.

—Mi regalo para ti, Huesos. Tenemos _otro_ caso; un caso nuevo de alta prioridad.

El basurero en el que tuvieron que presentarse para recoger el cuerpo resulto ser, literalmente, un basurero. Aquello por supuesto representaba el paraíso terrenal para un nerd como Hodgins, pero para el agente Booth era, en el mejor de los casos, un viaje extra a la tintorería.

A juzgar por la masa informe que aparentemente era el cuerpo de la víctima no se trataba de algo sencillo. A ojos de Booth todo lucía como los desechos de un restaurante de comida rápida, tenía un olor dulzón penetrante y parecía imposible distinguir donde empezaba la basura y terminaba el cuerpo.

—Debió arder en llamas por quince o veinte minutos antes de que pudiéramos extinguir el fuego —les explicó uno de los encargados.

—Es difícil decir algo ahora —murmuró Brennan con los ojos entrecerrados y hundida hasta las rodillas en un mar de desechos—. Masculino, probablemente entre 55 y 60 años. Necesitaré que Hodgins venga a hacerse cargo…

—La navidad se adelantó para él —declaró Booth, sin poder alejar la mirada del cuerpo.

En los años que llevaba dedicada a ese ramo de la ciencia, la doctora Temperance Brennan se había topado con todo tipo de cuerpos en diferentes estados de descomposición. El 95% de las personas a su alrededor terminaba vomitando cerca de ella. Un par de veces vomitando sobre ella, lo que resultó molesto pero tolerable y, en cierta ocasión, sobre los restos a examinar, algo totalmente imperdonable, debido a que los resultados de su investigación quedaron seriamente comprometidos. Ella y su estómago se mantenían firmes, el cuerpo que acababa de ver ni siquiera merecía figurar dentro de su lista de lo más bizarro, sin embargo empezaba a sentirse enferma.

— Y, ¿qué dices? —le preguntó Booth mientras movía la cabeza al ritmo de la canción en la radió y esperaba el verde para poner en marcha su camioneta.

—¿Perdón? —Había perdido el hilo de la conversación en uno de los primeros semáforos y lo último que recordaba era algo sobre una broma que Sara hizo durante su cita con Booth, entonces empezó a sentir nauseas y abrió la ventanilla para refrescarse un poco.

—¿Crees que puedas ayudarme a conseguir esa reservación? Me gustaría recompensar a Sara por lo de hoy…

Entonces el tema de la conversación seguía siendo el mismo. Se acercó aún más a la ventana para sentir el viento en el rostro pero no logró recuperarse totalmente.

—¿Te sientes bien, Huesos? — le preguntó su compañero preocupado.

—Sí, sí. Estoy bien. Llamaré al encargado del restaurante, supongo que me recuerda y te encontrará algo.

—¡Eres grandiosa, Huesos! Le hablé tanto a Sara de esos postres que me parece una crueldad hacerla espera. Le encanta cocinar, ¿sabes? Y…

—Creo que Cam querrá trabajar primero con la nueva víctima, mientras yo continuó con el caso anterior, con la información que Hodgins nos dio ordené a uno de los becarios hacer una búsqueda en campo —lo interrumpió bruscamente.

—Seguro, sólo recuérdales las prioridades —la miró con desconfianza—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Segura?

Por toda respuesta ella bufó antes de salir de la camioneta y dirigiirse al laboratorio. El malestar empezaba a ponerla de mal humor y tenía demasiado trabajo pendiente para enfermarse, después de todo, debía empezar a trabajar sola en el reporte nuevo, ya que Booth estaría ocupado otra vez con su cita.

Por compromiso marcó al restaurante y logró conseguirle la reservación que deseaba, incluso trató de moderar su malhumor cuando se comunicó con él para avisarle. En el transcurso de la tarde, aunque las nauseas cedieron, su malhumor persistió, o por lo menos eso creyó cuando vio a Ángela sentarse frente a ella con los brazos cruzados y un gesto que amenazaba por igual un reproche y un abrazo. Después de tanto tiempo de tratar con ella, aún no sabía que la incomodaba más.

Suspiró resignada sin dejar de golpear velozmente las teclas de su computadora.

— ¿Qué pasa, cielo?

—No sé de qué hablas —murmuró Brennan sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

— ¿Estás preocupada por el asunto de la demanda? ¿Has sabido algo? —preguntó interesada.

Hasta ese momento Temperance no había dedicado un minuto de su tiempo a pensar en la demanda. No tenía noticias de sus abogados ni de su publicista, lo que tomó como una buena señal. No, no estaba preocupada en absoluto por eso. Como su publicista le había repetido se trataba de algo común en autores que lograban éxito en ventas, y en ese aspecto de su vida, como en casi todos los demás, era una persona exitosa. _Casi_ en todos los aspectos de su vida.

—Todo va bien. Sólo estoy algo cansada.

—Bueno, para eso hay una solución —exclamó Ángela, poniéndose de pie con una palmada de entusiasmo . Esta noche vamos a tomar unos tragos, a bailar, y tal vez consigas el número teléfonico de un chico lindo de los que a ti te gustan: espalda ancha y sonrisa perturbadora añadió con un guiño.

El primer impulso de la doctora Brennan fue rechazar la invitación y negar que sintiera atracción por hombres de ese tipo. Biológicamente la espalda ancha era un buen indicador, al igual que una quijada firme y, por alguna razón, a pesar de que la sonrisa no constituía un característica genética relevante o siquiera real, también le resultaba atrayente. La frustración que sintió al aceptar todo eso, la hizo pensar que quizás un poco de diversión sin sentido no era tan mala idea.

Aceptó sin mayor trámite y para deshacerse del interrogatorio que esto sin duda acarrearía, despidió a Ángela asegurándole que tenía muchos informes que terminar antes de poder salir; no se trataba de una mentira por lo que se concentró en el trabajo hasta que la noche la sorprendió faltando todavía un par de reportes que podían esperar hasta el día siguiente.

Por primera una vez fue ella quien buscó a su amiga, que se daba los últimos toques al maquillaje mientras ella sacudía ansiosamente las llaves del automóvil para apresurarla.

—Ay, cielo, cuánto lo siento. Mi padre acaba de llamar. Su vuelo hace una escala en la ciudad y tiene un par de horas. ¿Te importa si lo dejamos para mañana? —se disculpó con un gesto de pesar.

Imposible enfadarse con ella. Se despidió con un suspiro de resignación y sin saber exactamente qué hacer, permaneció varios minutos con las manos en el volante. Finalmente se decidió, necesitaba despejarse y el silencio de su departamento lograría que se concentrara más en aquello que no deseaba, Quizás en realidad se trataba simplemente de uno de esos impulsos biológicos que obligaban a los humanos a socializar. No quería compañía, pero estaba segura de que un poco de ruido y la cercanía física de otras personas la tranquilizarían lo suficiente para llegar a dormir profundamente.

Se dirigió a un bar que había visitado con Ángela y Hodgins un par de meses atrás. La banda de jazz le pareció buena en aquel entonces y en cuanto ocupó una mesa muy cerca de ellos pudo constatar que, en efecto, tocaban muy bien. Las bebidas por el contrario eran mucho peor de lo que recordaba, dejó su cosmo a un lado apenas después del primer trago.

Apenas llevaba unos minutos en el lugar cuando empezó a sentirse relajada no estaba segura de si el efecto sedante era totalmente debido a la música o contribuía también el constante murmullo de las decenas de conversaciones en las mesas vecinas. Cuando la banda hizo un breve receso Brennan se dio tiempo para recorrer con la mirada a la gente a su alrededor. La mayoría de las mesas estaban ocupadas por parejas, pero nadie llamó su atención hasta que se topó con un hombre joven, aparentemente solo, que la observaba descaradamente. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron él levantó la copa hacia ella y sonrió con coquetería.

Adivinando las intenciones del hombre recogió sus cosas dispuesta a marcharse. Esa noche había salido en busca de ruido y las conversaciones o el sexo casual con extraños estaban fuera de sus planes. No volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia donde estaba el sujeto, aunque estaba totalmente segura de que éste la observó hasta que abandonó el local. Puso en pausa el vaticino de Ángela y salió a toda prisa, sin dar la oportunidad de que el chico lindo de espalda ancha y sonrisa perturbadora le diera su número telefónico y tal vez algo más.


End file.
